Memory cards are now widely used for recording various types of information to be read by a reader when inserted into the reader. Such readers are associated with personal computers and dedicated computer systems. A standard memory card of this type is called an ISO (International Standards Organization) ID-1 card, having the standard dimensions 85.6 (.+-.0.12) mm in length, 53.98 (.+-.0.06) mm in width, and 0.76 (.+-.0.08) mm in thickness (ISO 7810 and 7813). Efforts are continuously being made to increase the memory storage capacity of memory cards in general, and the ISO size card in particular.